Sweat & Tears 2: Seigaku's Freshman Pair
by DaPsionicFox
Summary: Translation to the PS2 game Tennis no Oujisama: Sweat & Tears 2. Akatsuki Tomoe moves to her father's friend's home to enroll in Seishun Gakuen and follow his footsteps in being a sports trainer. There, she meets a certain freshman prodigy, and together they set out to be the best mixed doubles pair.
1. Prologue

**OK, this A/N will be a list of disclaimers that you probably don't wanna read, but I want to stress the most important of them all right here, right now: I DO NOT, and I mean _DO NOT_ , own ANY content in this story. I do not own the characters, I do not own the plot. I am doing a translation of a Prince of Tennis game on PS2 that not many know about. It is called _Tennis no Oujisama: Sweat & Tears 2_. It tells the story of another ex-Seigaku tennis club member's child who is following his footsteps. Now, in the game, you can choose between a boy or a girl, but I am going in the girl's point of view (obviously the developers aren't going to do yaoi if you pick the male character). And yes, the girl in the cover photo is the main character.  
**

 **I am going to use the female default name,** 赤月 巴 **(Akatsuki Tomoe), as well as the default nickname,** モエりん **(Moerin). I do believe that the nickname is rarely used by the other characters, but I know for sure it shows up every once in a while, so I'll clear that up now before some confusion is caused as to who "Moerin" is.** **The game does have voiceovers, but the characters never speak the player's name, instead using second or third person words to address them (i.e. omae, anata, etc.), although the text shows how each character would call the player. The player doesn't have a voiceover when speaking, but they do have it when playing a tennis match.  
**

 **And speaking of tennis matches, since it all varies on how well you can play the game, I will portray the matches in my own way while attempting to fit it into the game to the best of my ability.  
**

 **The game is mostly cutscene rather than playing tennis.  
**

 **The genre and rating is subject to change. I am going by the genre of the game is described as at the moment, but I cannot confirm the genre exactly until I have translated it enough to tell.**

 **One last thing I will say is that this is a side project. So updates will be very slow, due to me not perfectly knowing Japanese and the long lines of text they have in the game. My translation might not be 100% accurate, but I'll do my best. I'll try to limit it to a one or two days-length span, depending on the situations presented in the game.  
**

 **Alright, here goes...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Date: ?**

A dark purple long-haired 12-year old girl was walking around the city of Tokyo. She wore a light blue jacket and a pink miniskirt. Her eyes, being the same color as her hair, looked around curiously. Her name is Akatsuki Tomoe, and she was new to the place.

 _Ahhh,_ she thought. _As expected, this city is very different… These people here, how should I put this, are also in refined condition. My hometown is very different. For sure, it sends motivation of middle school life._

She took a look at her new school's uniform. _Ah! The uniform is so cute! Well, my school's quite cool._

* * *

 _Oh, right! I'm part of a sports family. Furthermore, otou-san's old school was Seishun Gakuen. With hard-working diligence, like otou-san, I'll move up… and become a Japanese sports trainer!_

* * *

Akatsuki wandered around a bit more before stopping to take in her surroundings. _Then, in this case, I've got to get stronger. My new home, my new home... Um, otou-san's friend… What is he like? Um… h-huh?!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a horrible sight. _Wh-what?! There's no map?! Ugh… Why is there a lot of trash cluttered here? Oh well! This can still work! If I remember correctly, the house was in front of a temple._

She wandered into a neighborhood for a long while. "I give up… I'm not going to find the temple this way. Geez, I walked through this whole neighborhood…"

She then saw something up ahead. _Ah, there's a couple over there who can help!_

"Um, excuse me!" Akatsuki called out.

She got a closer view to see a high school boy and a middle school girl, the latter being about her age.

"Huh?" the high school boy, Sasabe, said. **(A/N: The game never reveals his name, but he's clearly Sasabe, so I'll just go with that)**

The brunette girl with twin braids looked nervous and tense. She wore a pink jacket and a white miniskirt.

Akatsuki then got a bad feeling. _Huh? This atmosphere seems bad… This definitely isn't a couple. But this time, it can't be helped… Which one should I ask for directions with…?_

After some thought, Akatsuki decided that she would speak with the girl. "Hey, I'm lost. I'm unfamiliar with this area. I need to get to a temple around here."

"U-um, I…" the girl stuttered nervously.

"You don't know?" Akatsuki asked. "About that temple?"

"Hey, brat!" Sasabe started. "Where are you looking? If you're also in my way, get out!"

"You listen here!" Akatsuki said, annoyed. "This person was the one who's listening to what I have to say!"

"What did you say, you?!" Sasabe demanded.

"U-um…" the girl stuttered again.

"What the…" Akatsuki began whispering to the girl. "This person, do you know him?"

"Nngh, no," the girl whispered back. "But, wait…"

"Ah, you accidentally got involved with him?!" Akatsuki whispered. "He does give a bad vibe."

"Y-yeah…" the girl whispered.

"Oi! What are you whispering about?!" Sasabe demanded.

"You're noisy, you bad guy!" Akatsuki replied. "All I wanted was directions! Stop bothering me!"

"What's with that arrogant tone?!" Sasabe demanded angrily.

His shout caused Akatsuki to back off, angering him. "Hey, brat! Come back here!"

"W-wait, stop!" Akatsuki shouted as Sasabe reached for her. "Ahhh!"

While Sasabe tried to hit her, Akatsuki let go of the soda she was holding, causing it to spill on Sasabe's shoes.

"Ahhh!" Sasabe yelled. "My shoes! Y-you…!"

 _Ahhh,_ Akatsuki sighed, looking down at the ground. _The soda spilled. B-but for right now, I've got to deal with something else…_

Akatsuki looked back up to face Sasabe. "U-um, that was an accident. I didn't mean to do something bad like that…"

"Those guys are expensive!" Sasabe said angrily. "To make up for what you did, you have to pay for them!"

"Pay?!" Akatsuki cried in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sasabe continued. "You have to pay for those guys! They were clean earlier!"

Akatsuki knew that she wasn't the only one in trouble here. _"Those guys" are his shoes…? He must value them a lot…_

With that, she made a decision, turned to the girl, and began whispering. "Hey, you…"

"Y-yes?" the girl whispered back.

"This is a bad time."

"Y-yeah…"

"Sanjuurokkei…" **(A/N: sanjuurokkei translates to "36 ancient Chinese military strategies." The last resort is said to be beating a retreat.)**

The girl was confused at what Akatsuki was implying.

"Let's get outta here while we can!" Akatsuki shouted.

"Wh-what?!" Sasabe exclaimed.

"Hey, let's get outta here," Akatsuki said to the girl.

"O-okay…" the girl stammered.

Akatsuki grabbed her wrist and took off. She slowly picked up speed until she was running at a fast speed, shocking both the girl and Sasabe.

"Why you…! Get back here!" Sasabe shouted as he gave chase.

"I'm not gonna wait to pay for you!" Akatsuki called back as she easily managed to gain more distance from Sasabe.

She looked back to speak with the girl. "Should I run faster?"

"Huh? Y… yes…" the girl panted.

With that, Akatsuki picked up her pace. _Every day I run five kilometers up a mountain trail past a school. I'm very confident that if we keep this pace, we can escape._

"U… um…" the girl panted, interrupting Akatsuki's thoughts. "W-wait a second…"

"Huh?" Akatsuki said, snapping back to reality.

"I… can't… Ahh, I can't run…"

"Huh?" Akatsuki was slightly shocked. "But there's still that guy…"

"Hey, get back here!" Sasabe shouted in the distance, answering Akatsuki's point.

"Look, that kind of guy is persistent!" Akatsuki insisted. "So, hang on!"

With that, Akatsuki ran faster and was about to shoot out of the neighborhood. "Daaaaash!"

"Ahh! In front of you!" the girl yelled.

"Huh? In front of me…?!" Akatsuki repeated.

She was too late to see what the girl was talking about when she had crashed right into something.

"Kyaaaa!" Akatsuki screamed.

"Ahhh!" the girl yelled in alarm.

"Uwoh!" the thing Akatsuki bumped into cried in surprise.

"Ugh…" Akatsuki mumbled dizzily, recovering from her crash. "Wait, there wasn't an obstacle in front of me…"

She had been running so fast that she was unable to see the person in front of her on time. She took a look. It was a boy around her age. He wore a white T-shirt with red sleeves and black shorts. On his right shoulder was a blue tennis bag. He wore a white Fila cap that covered up much of his black, green-tinted hair.

"What were you doing, bumping into me like that?" the boy asked.

"Ah, that's right, I'm sorry," Akatsuki apologized quickly. "I was in a hurry."

"Hmm," the boy responded. "Then, you were going somewhere? You were coming from behind."

"Huh?" Akatsuki said, not understanding the boy.

"Waaaaaaait!" Sasabe could be heard yelling in the distance.

"Ahhhh, what should I do…?" Akatsuki muttered to herself, and then a thought came to her. "Ah, that's right! You there!"

"What?" the boy responded.

"We are two sweet girls. There's a bad guy chasing us!" Akatsuki attempted to sweet talk the boy. "Please help us!"

"… That doesn't concern me," the boy replied indifferently.

"It doesn't? So you're going to ignore us and leave us against a crazy man?" Akatsuki decided to try making him feel so bad that he would help.

"… Really?" The boy remained unfazed.

"Really…?!" Akatsuki repeated, despair rising in her.

"Ah… Aren't you from that time?" the girl asked the boy.

"Huh? You know him?" Akatsuki asked her.

"Y-yes, sometime ago," the girl answered.

"… Hey," the boy spoke up. "Is this the time for a small conversation?"

"Huh?" Akatsuki said.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Sasabe panted as he finally caught up to the three kids. "What the hell, why is this brat so fast…?"

 _Oh no…_ Akatsuki thought. _That guy caught up._

"At last, you've given up! Huh?!" Sasabe taunted, pleased that he caught up.

"The tables have turned, you see?" Akatsuki turned to the younger boy. "Hey, you tell him!"

"… Bye," the boy absently said, and then began leaving.

"W-wait!" Akatsuki called to him in desperation. "I didn't mean it like that! You know this person, don't you?"

To her relief, the boy turned around and came back. "Well, this doesn't concern me."

"Well, that's…" Akatsuki began, losing hope from getting help.

Sasabe's eyes widened in recognition. "Ahhh, you're…?! You're that brat!"

The boy simply stared up at him. "… Who are you?"

"From earlier…" Sasabe began. "You say you forgot me? From the electric train. You shamed me!"

"Hmm…" The boy made no indication of recalling the said event or knowing Sasabe.

His response caused Sasabe's eyes to go wide in disbelief. "Hey, are you seriously saying you don't remember me?"

"For sure, there's one person I often remember. If I did shame them, where and how did I do it?"

 _Whoa,_ Akatsuki thought. _He's got a bad attitude…_

Sasabe groaned. "I see, I got it. I was about to get a large amount of money."

"But I don't remember you," the boy said.

Sasabe became irritated at the boy, but then decided that he was hopeless. "Anyway, even if you don't remember me, let's play a tennis match! If you win, I'll let these girls go. However, if you lose, you'll have to pay for my shoes."

 _Whoa…_ Akatsuki thought. _It's gotten him involved too… This is our chance!_

"For someone who's so excited, sorry to say that this is a bad spot," said the boy. "Where is a good place to respond to your challenge?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasabe demanded.

"If you are really good, remember that we can't do a match here. Furthermore, "those guys" and "paying them" have nothing to do with this."

"They do have to do with this!" Sasabe said in exasperation. "Anyway, no matter how good you think you are, you'll have to pay up!"

"No way," the boy said cheekily. "Well, anyway, in the end I won't have to pay anything."

"What?!"

"Are you trying to win to get even with me? I won't lose."

 _Whoa… awesome self-confidence…_ Akatsuki thought. _All right, now I've got to find an opening…_

"You'll be sorry after this," said Sasabe.

 _Now!_ Akatsuki's thoughts screamed.

"Hey, you girls!" Sasabe said with a raised voice. "Aren't you worried?"

"Hey, start running!" Akatsuki whispered to the girl.

"Eh? Eeeeh?!" the girl exclaimed, horrified at what Akatsuki was suggesting.

Akatsuki, knowing that their cover will be blown, grabbed the girl's wrist once again and took off running.

"… Huh?!" Sasabe heard the two girls running. "H-hey! They're getting away!"

"That jerk…" the boy muttered, realizing that he had been ditched.

 _Please don't think badly of me…_ Akatsuki thought remorsefully as she continued on.

The two girls ran down streets until Akatsuki suddenly stopped in the middle of a busy area of the town.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Akatsuki panted as she stopped to catch her breath. "We got away…"

"Y-yeah," the girl agreed. "But that person, will he be okay?"

"That guy? He should be. He was brimming with self-confidence. Anyway… He has a bad attitude." A thought then struck Akatsuki. "… Ah, sorry! Did you know that boy?"

The girl's face turned red as she began answering. "… I know him. A while back, he asked me for directions, and I gave him the wrong directions. And then, that person, got late for his match, and he was disqualified… And now, again I became a bother to him."

"Heh, you are bad luck!" Akatsuki teased. "It's alright, you're a good person. Well, that bad experience is how we met, isn't that right?"

"B-but…"

"Ah, I haven't gotten your name. Can you tell me?"

The girl's face brightened. "Ah, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno… And you are?"

"I am Akatsuki Tomoe."

"Ah! Akatsuki-san, you helped me today! Thank you!"

"Mmm, no problem. I feel bad about earlier as much as you… Ah!" Akatsuki realized that she has something unfinished.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Sakuno looked concerned again.

"That's right, I have something to worry about. Today, I left my hometown to move to another home, but there's no map to get there…"

"Why don't you make a phone call to get there?"

"Ahaha…" Akatsuki laughed, embarrassed. "I don't have the number of the new home."

"Um… why don't you call your own home number?"

"Ah, that's right! Otou-san can tell me where to go. Ryuzaki-san, you're a good friend!"

Akatsuki took out a cell phone and began dialing a number. "Ah, otou-san? It's me, it's me! … Yes, that's…"

Akatsuki then returned to the neighborhood where she was previously at, this time knowing where to go. _Ah, calling for directions was the best option. With that, I'll know what to do and not get involved in another incident._

She found a temple, approached it, and noticed a tennis court next to the bell tower. _Ah, here?_

Akatsuki then walked down the steps and through the front door of the home in front of the temple. "Hello!"

A young woman with black hair came to the door to greet her. "Huh? Could you be Tomoe-san?"

Akatsuki knew she got the right house. "Ah, yes! I'm Akatsuki Tomoe! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Meino Nanako. Let's get along well."

"Yes! Please treat me well."

"First of all, you should introduce yourself to oji-sama. Why don't you come in now?"

"Yes!" Akatsuki then noticed someone coming down the stairs in the house, no doubt curious to see who she was. "Ah!"

The person is a young boy who is around Akatsuki's age. He had black, green-tinted hair and brown eyes, both traits being horribly familiar to Akatsuki. The next instant, Akatsuki recognized him to be the boy who she had ditched earlier, although now he was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue sleeves and he wasn't wearing the white Fila cap. The boy stared at her, not betraying any emotion.

"Ryoma-san, now's a good time," Nanako said to the boy. "This is Akatsuki Tomoe-san. Now, she is oji-sama's friend's daughter who is moving here."

"Eeeeeh?! Then, this guy… lives here?" Akatsuki was shocked at the coincidence.

"That's right, he's oji-sama's son, Echizen Ryoma-san," Nanako confirmed. "By any chance, do you two know each other?"

"No, not really," Akatsuki answered. "We just met earlier…"

"Then, that being the case, it's good either way," Nanako then turned to Ryoma. "Ryoma-san, please go introduce her to oji-sama."

"I got it," Ryoma replied.

Nanako then left, leaving Akatsuki alone with Ryoma.

"U-um…" Akatsuki started nervously, wracked with guilt.

"… Oyaji is over there. Let's go…" Ryoma said to her.

"Um, well… About earlier… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, isn't it?" Ryoma did not seem to care about the incident, although Akatsuki had doubts as to whether he meant it or if he was trying to not let it worry her, as he had spoken in a rather emotionless tone. "… I beat him easily."

Akatsuki became surprised. "Huh, really? You beat up that loudmouth?"

"Madamada da ne… Well, are you coming?" **(A/N: To avoid me getting a headache, I will write down what the phrase is really spelled as)**

"Ah! Let's go, let's go."

 _Ugh…_ Akatsuki groaned. _Never again do I want a bad experience like that, and I feel guilty about what I did to him…_

Akatsuki followed Ryoma to another room in the house, where Ryoma's father Nanjiroh was. Ryoma quickly explained to him who Akatsuki is, though she didn't understand why he started talking right away.

"I see, I see," Nanjiroh said. "This girl is Kyoshiro's daughter. You've really grown. You'll also be here in little Ryoma's house."

"Is that bad…" Ryoma muttered.

"Ha ha ha, so you're a bit annoyed," Nanjiroh remarked. "Well, you're getting along quite well. Seigaku's new freshmen can have a mutual life."

"Eh?! Is that it?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes, that's it." Nanjiroh turned to his son. "… Well, Ryoma? Do you have any objections?"

"… No," Ryoma answered.

"I see," Nanjiroh continued. "Then we're good… Oh, I have one thing to say. That guy is my rival, Kyoshiro's daughter. There's enough for geniuses..."

Ryoma's expression changed into a glare. "… Hmm?"

 _Huh, rival?_ Akatsuki thought. _There's enough for what? And why is that Ryoma kid glaring right at me?_

"Um," Akatsuki spoke up. "What you said just now. What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, it's nothing, it's nothing," Nanjiroh answered quickly. "I said it, I said it…"

"… Then, if we're done here, can I go now?" Ryoma looked like as though he didn't want to be around Nanjiroh for another minute longer.

"Yes," Nanjiroh answered. "Tomoe-chan, that's enough for today. You can go to your room."

"Yes," Akatsuki replied.

Nanjiroh then left. Akatsuki turned to Ryoma, her guilt resurfacing again. The boy who she ran into earlier was the son of her father's friend. Now he was her new roommate. And she made a terrible first impression in front of him. Although Ryoma showed no signs of animosity towards her about the incident nor seemed bothered about it, Akatsuki was certain that he had ill thoughts about her. After all, she crashed into him at high speed, dragged him into a mess, and forced him into dealing with the said mess alone by ditching him, all to save herself and protect another girl. And just a minute ago, he was glaring at her.

"U-um… From earlier, I'm so sorry," Akatsuki apologized. "Even so, after that, please treat me well."

"It's fine… It doesn't concern me," Ryoma forgave her, although Akatsuki still found it hard to tell if he was being sincere about it. "Anyway, how long have you played tennis?"

"Huh, tennis? Mmmm, I never really got to enjoy it… Is that okay?"

"… It's fine. Then, let's go."

With that, Akatsuki followed Ryoma out of the room to her new room.

 _And with that, my new life began…_

* * *

 **Welp, return of the high school boy who gets worked up with his shoes getting dirty and wanting the offender to pay for it.**

 **I'm sure you might guess it's one of those cliched "girl joins the boys' team and plays in it" stories, which I admit this is it. However, the developers made SURE they limited it to mixed doubles, so... I don't know what you would think about the game now. But I'll try not to make her seem overpowered, but what I can say for sure is that the developers made her a speed player (if you consider how fast she ran away from Sasabe and how long it took for him to catch up to her).**

 **Alright, it's pretty unusual to see someone call the OC by their surname rather than the given, but I'm going by what the game calls them. And yes, they still call Ryoma by his given name.**

 **I will write down the date in the game so you know how much time has gone by. In the prologue, though, they don't give a date, so whatever the date is at that time is up to you.**

 **If you have read my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, _Kunoichi of Tennis_ , I did write down the exact context of "madamada da ne" in Chapter 43: Kiko and Dodo. In case if you were never interested in the fanfic and still want to know the context of it, sure, I'll write it again down here. ******"Madamada" is indeed one word, and it means something along the lines of "not yet" or "still more to work on." The "da" means "be" or "is," which gives it the part where Ryoma tells somebody that they're "madamada." And finally, "ne" is just for emphasis, which is why it is possible to have different variations. Nanjiroh using "madamada da na" is the same, as "na" is also for emphasis. Echizen Ryoga's "madamada da ze" is a bit different, though. "Ze" is used to indicate command or force (incidentally, "zo" means the same thing).****

 **In case if you are curious about the first Sweat & Tears game, it's pretty much the same thing as this version. The only difference is that the art is different (it looks more like the anime), and the player has no special connection to Ryoma at all. Incidentally, to the best of my knowledge of the original Sweat & Tears, rather than the player fleeing from Sasabe here and dumping him onto Ryoma, Ryoma saves the player (while trying to look cool... maybe).**

 **And the reason why I'm doing this translation is because I want the game to be noticed... a little. Even if it is very old. I've not seen a translation for this game, so I'm translating it for myself... and for those who have waited years for someone to step up and translate.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I think you know that at the beginning with most games, it's mostly dialog. Due to my lack of complete knowledge of Japanese and my restricted time, it made it a pain to translate this in a rush while trying not to make it sound strange. It should probably speed up a bit after chapter 2 or something.**

 **Alright, this is the point where now you know what the date is, although they do make some cutscenes a bit unclear as to what the date is at that time. So... if it seems sort of strange, then, that's what it is.**

 **And one more thing. I forgot to mention there are some parts where you are reading Akatsuki's internal monologue alone. And you'll only know you are when there is a section by itself written in italics and first person. It usually pops up after a certain event has passed (sort of like in the prologue, after she moved into the Echizen household, she was saying "And with that, my new life began...").**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Date: Tuesday, April 8**

The cherry blossom leaves from the trees fell gently as Akatsuki stood at the front gate of her new school, Seishun Gakuen.

 _At last, today is the entry ceremony,_ Akatsuki thought as she gazed at the building. _Here, there are three years to attend in this school. It's such a splendid building. Successful in the literary and military arts, this school is located here…_

Akatsuki went around the building to where the tennis courts are. There, a crowd of students were gathered around the boards that listed their names and what class they are assigned to.

 _Er… My class is…_ Akatsuki thought as she scanned the boards.

"Ah, are you Akatsuki-san?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

 _Huh, does someone from here know me?_ Akatsuki wondered as she looked around for the source of the voice. _Ah!_

She looked over to see a very familiar girl. "Aren't you… Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki Sakuno-san?"

"You don't remember…?" Sakuno asked. "You're… here too."

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Akatsuki remarked.

"Y-yeah, really. About that time… Thank you very much."

"Y-yeah…" Akatsuki muttered. _Well, this is embarrassing… I was in a hurry that time when we parted ways._

Suddenly another girl with two pigtails and black hair came out of the crowd and joined Sakuno. "What's with this formal interview-like gathering? You know her?" **(A/N: Yes, her hair is black in this game)**

"Ah, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said in recognition. "Yes, I know her. In an earlier time, she helped me out."

"She helped you out?" the girl repeated. "You were in trouble again? You really are clumsy. It can't be helped, Sakuno."

"Th-that's not it…" Sakuno muttered.

"I guess. But you really are clumsy, Sakuno," the girl continued, then turned to someone behind her. "Right? Wouldn't you say, Nami?"

A third girl emerged to join the other two girls. She had brunette hair just like Sakuno, and she had her hair tied back in a long ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Eh? That's no good, Tomo-chan," the girl said. "I wouldn't say so."

"U-um…" Akatsuki spoke up. "Hey, Ryuzaki-san, who are these two?"

"Ah, this is my friend, Osakada Tomoka-san," Sakuno answered, motioning to the girl with the pigtails.

"Nice to meet you," Tomoka said. "And this girl and I have an inseparable relationship, Kodoka Nami."

"Nice to meet you," Kodoka said. "But Tomo-chan, stop with the inseparable relationship thing."

"Well, it's fine," Tomoka said casually. "The two of us can show how close we are, even without words."

"I'm Akatsuki," Akatsuki introduced. "Akatsuki Tomoe. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Tomoka said. "Well, it is a coincidence, Sakuno knows you. It's your opportunity to be one of us."

"… Then, Akatsuki-san, what is your class?" Sakuno asked.

"Eh?! Ah, I haven't looked," Akatsuki admitted. "Let's see, my class is…"

"Oh man, we're still together, even in classes," a bored voice said in exasperation.

Akatsuki recognized the voice at once. Ryoma then showed up in front of the four girls. At the sight of him, Sakuno began to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, Ryoma…" Akatsuki started, then paused. "… kun."

It had occurred to Akatsuki that she's been living in his house for all these days and she never even addressed him by name. But then again, she really never spoke with him, as he was constantly in his room or at the temple. Although he did forgive her in a rather vague way, Akatsuki was still uncertain as to whether Ryoma still held a grudge against her, which might explain why he never started a conversation with her.

"Ah, from that time?!" Sakuno said in surprise. "Um… About that time, I'm so sorry!"

Ryoma simply stared at her. "… Who are you?"

His response took Akatsuki by surprise. "Hang on, Ryoma-kun, you don't remember? I was with her during that incident of when you first met me."

"I don't remember everything I see," Ryoma replied. "Anyway, I can't get used to a place like this. For sure, though, the rooftop is good, but there are annoying people here…"

"Wait a second!" Akatsuki argued. "You shouldn't be talking like that! I like it here..."

"… Then, can you find another place?" Ryoma asked.

"Ugh…" Akatsuki wasn't liking his response.

"If you don't have any business there, then leave," Ryoma said bluntly.

He then walked off. The girls watched him go.

"Whoa! Really, that guy!" Akatsuki fumed when he was out of sight. "He has a bad attitude!"

"H-hey," Sakuno said nervously. "About you and him…"

"Yeah, I moved into his house," Akatsuki replied. "My father's old friend lives there."

"I-is that so?" Sakuno said. "Amazing coincidence…"

"Yeah, amazing coincidence indeed!" Tomoka sounded strangely excited now. "It must be fate! Right?"

"Wh-what?" Akatsuki said, having the strange feeling that something unexpected will occur in the next moment.

"That Ryoma-sama," Tomoka answered. "I wonder what kind of trivial thing you know about him! Information, please!"

"… O-okay, but why?" Akatsuki asked nervously, feeling creeped out. _Ryo-Ryoma-sama?!_

"It's decided!" Tomoka continued. "He's the Prince of Fate, and I want to know more about him!"

"Pr-prince of fate…?" Akatsuki repeated. "That guy, do you know him?"

"Well, I just met him today," Tomoka admitted. "It was love at first sight!"

"L-love at first sight…?" Akatsuki repeated. _Wh-where is a good place to hide…_

"Alright, alright…" Kodoka muttered in exasperation. "I got it, I got it. You still have that sickness. Well, let's go, Tomo-chan. Today I'm going to check out the tennis club."

"Ah, okay," Tomoka said.

"Huh? Kodoka-san, you're going to be in the tennis club?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yeah, Sakuno-chan too," Kodoka answered. "Her grandmother is the boys' tennis club coach."

"I'm glad we're going to be comrades," Akatsuki said.

"Comrades? Could it be that you're going to be in the tennis club too?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, as a manager," Akatsuki answered. "I'll be counting on your grandmother."

"Y-yeah, it's good," Sakuno said. "But why a manager?"

"Because I need experience in tennis," Akatsuki answered. "My future goal is to be a Japanese sports trainer!"

"I see…" Sakuno remarked. "That's so cool, having a goal like that."

"I-I guess it is…" Akatsuki said.

"… I see, great!" Tomoka said. "It is a great goal! I'll find one of my own sometime."

"Alright, alright, I got it," Kodoka said impatiently. "Hey, let's go."

"Hey, I'm really counting on you," Tomoka said, turning to Akatsuki.

"You're counting on me for what?" a confused Akatsuki asked.

"I've said it before, information about Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka answered. "You haven't told me anything yet! Tomo-chan needs an assistant who knows a lot of information!"

"R-right…" Akatsuki mumbled. _My new friend is making this very reassuring… My new middle school life is bustling with energy…_

* * *

Classes had just been dismissed, and Akatsuki made her way back to the tennis courts. However, when she arrived there, it was deserted, unlike the last time she was there.

 _Here, huh…_ Akatsuki thought as she looked at the clubroom. _Alright, I'll really do it! I'll be the tennis club manager…_

She knocked on the door. "Um, excuse me!"

"Come on in!" a woman's voice answered from inside.

"Thank you," Akatsuki said as she opened the door and stepped in, and she saw that the woman was an old lady.

"Are you new here?" the woman asked.

"Ah, yes!" Akatsuki answered.

"… What business do you have here? This is a boys' changing room, by the way…"

"Ahh, that's not it!" Akatsuki felt her face turning warm. "I have business here! I… would like to be the tennis club manager!"

"You want to be a manager? For the boys' club?"

"Yes. Here, this is the manager registration form."

"That guy will regret this… Anyway, I have some rules the manager has to follow. I hope you can do the job."

"Huh, rules… Could it be that you're the sensei?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm the sensei, Ryuzaki Sumire."

"Then, you're Ryuzaki-san's grandmother!" Akatsuki said in realization. _The vibe she gives is very different from what I thought..._

"Ah, that's right. Anyway, let's have you become the manager…"

"I got it… Then, I can be part of the tennis club."

"You really are hasty, aren't you? Anyway, as the coach of the tennis club, I…" Sumire then paused. "… Huh? Akatsuki Tomoe…?"

"U-um…" Akatsuki began nervously, looking at Sumire's surprised expression. "What's wrong? I knew it, I… can't do the job…"

"Could it be that you're… Kyoshiro's daughter?"

"O-oh. Kyoshiro is the name of my father."

"I see, I see!" Sumire looked pleased to know Akatsuki's connection with Kyoshiro. "You've really grown. I didn't recognize you."

"Huh? Did we meet before?" Akatsuki had no prior memory to seeing Sumire.

"You don't remember, huh…" Sumire went on. "It was four years ago. We passed by each other."

"We passed by each other?"

"Yes, your father wanted to devise a training menu that did minimal damage to the body."

"Especially going as far as mountain recesses?"

"That time, it was a steep mountain trail, and you wanted to go through it."

"Ahaha…" Akatsuki laughed, embarrassed. "I overslept that day and I was going to be late, so I ran. Furthermore, I ran mountain trails every day. Heheh…"

"That time was very surprising. It was very likely to see deer or wild boar on that trail, and that would usually intimidate a girl. That speed, and that desperate face. I didn't forget about it."

"… Please, you're embarrassing me…"

"Ha ha ha. It's fine. In any case, you really are here."

"Huh?! "I'm really here"…? What do you mean by that?"

"Right, I was told that if you were here, I was going to look after you."

"Eh? Otou-san said?"

""I'm entrusting my daughter to you. Make her a splendid player." is what he said."

"I see… Ah, but I never really played tennis…"

"You can get used to the kind of the training we give out."

"The kind of the training…?"

"Tree climbing, wood cutting, swimming up rivers, running up mountains, picking edible plants… and living in high plateaus. Any of those are our kinds of training."

"Th-that's just a part of adapting to the wild. No way, I never would have guessed that was training…"

"Your father is good, but he has a bad arm for a man… That was the old times. Although, Kyoshiro's way of thinking is to be reckoned. First was working on the body. He helped train on having high stamina, so he was a good player."

"That's how it was…"

"In any case, I have my own methods. This year, the mixed National Tournament will start. We would participate, but the level of the girls' club is lacking. Year after year, we've been trying to raise some freshmen to aim for some reliable players."

Akatsuki was silent at what she just heard. She waited to see if Sumire had anything else to say.

"… It was like a sneak attack," Sumire continued. "I'll say it here. Either you do this or join them."

"Please treat me well!" Akatsuki said.

Sumire did a rather crude attempt to wink, as it seemed like she was not used to doing such a gesture. ""P-please treat me well", you say…"

"You're going to be expecting a lot from me, but it'll be no problem!"

Sumire sighed. "Of course, you are his daughter. Always putting their mind on one thing, I should say…"

"Yes, I'll keep my word! In any case, my goal is to be a Japanese trainer. Having experience from being a player will be helpful!"

"I see. Well, for right now, let's have you in the girls' club. You'll be doing the boys' practice, so look at what you can do. What do you say? Will it be too hard?"

"I'm prepared to go to the top!"

"You're prepared to go to the top…? What I heard just now, are you already decided to be at the top?"

"Eheheh… that's what it would seem."

"Are you really okay…? Oh well. You should get going at once."

"Yes!"

* * *

Akatsuki walked towards the tennis court, wearing her new light blue and white uniform. _Wow! It really is awesome! As expected of this club! I can feel the exciting atmosphere here!_

"Ah, Akatsuki-san?!" a girl's voice called out.

Two girls ran up to Akatsuki, wearing tennis uniforms that look like hers, except being a pink color rather than light blue.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-san, Kodoka-san!" Akatsuki exclaimed. "Are you two playing for… mixed doubles?"

"Yes, that's right…" Kodoka answered. "Ah, could it be that you're going for it too?"

"About your manager request…" Sakuno started.

"Yeah, I managed to get the position," Akatsuki answered. "Anyway, best regards!"

Sakuno and Kodoka's faces brightened.

"Yes, best regards!" Sakuno said.

"Best regards!" Kodoka chimed in.

"Gather!" a commanding voice hollered from the tennis court.

"Ah, that's us! Let's go!" Sakuno said.

The three girls ran to the courts and joined the other boys in the group. They were facing one of the regulars, a third year with black hair. Two locks of his hair hung over his forehead.

"I am Oishi Shuichiro," the regular announced. "I'm the fukubuchou. Welcome to the reception. Tezuka! Come and give the newcomers a speech."

A third year regular with a stoic expression came up. He had dark brown hair and he wore a pair of glasses.

"I'm the buchou, Tezuka," he announced. "First, I will say this: we, Seigaku, have the goal of making it to Nationals. Naturally, taking the practice lightly will not be tolerated. If you are someone who isn't up for this, now is the time for you to leave if you are unprepared."

 _Nationals, huh…_ Akatsuki thought. _Awesome…_

"Still, those who break the rules of this club will have to cope with strict punishment," Tezuka continued. "Be sure you are prepared."

 _… So scary._ Akatsuki felt a chill down her spine. _But he's also cool, that buchou…_

"Furthermore, every first Sunday of every month, we will have a different set of the practice. Since you are all doing it, please do not forget. Practice goes in units that change every week, and all newcomers are expected to participate. Everyone will be doing the "first run" practice. Neglect will disrupt the growth of physical strength. Without straining yourself, be prepared to work hard in practice… That is all. Any questions?"

"Ah, Tezuka," a voice said. "I don't have a question, but do you have a minute?"

Akatsuki looked over to see a third year regular with black, spiky hair and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Inui, what is it?" Tezuka asked the regular.

"Starting this year, is it okay if I take the data of everyone?" Inui asked.

"Data, huh… I see. I'll be relying on you."

"Including the new freshmen, I collected some rough data concerning their strength, health, height, etc."

"You already got every single one of us on the court?!" Akatsuki cried in shock.

"Yes," Inui replied. "It's still inaccurate, but that's to be expected. I'll make sure to fix it."

 _A-awesome…_ Akatsuki thought.

As proof, Inui handed her one of his notebooks that had her name written on the cover. The information about her was insanely detail-oriented, including information about her that she had never spoken to anyone about.

 _I see…_ Akatsuki thought. _I can look at this to get a feel for my real strength… This is about right for a beginner… But then again, I am a beginner._

* * *

 **A/N: In short, you get to see your stats using Inui's data collecting. Although the funny thing is that Akatsuki never perceived it as stalking.**

* * *

"I frequently check my data," Inui said as he took the notebook back. "It is good for finding a shortcut in improvement. But it'll be bad if you overdo it and don't get enough rest. Health management is important for a Nationals level player. I do not see that a hard practice will be enough on the weekdays, so we'll have to do some of it during our days off as well."

"All right, and with that, let's start the first run!" Tezuka announced.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

With that, the tennis club gathered up on Seigaku's track and began running together. With cries of "Seigaku! Fight-o! Fight-o!", the club continued the exercise for the next few days.

* * *

 **A/N: The practice that you get to pick will go on a length of about four or five days (during some weeks, there could be an "interruption" due to a certain event going on). Which is why you'll usually see a sudden gap in time when reading through this.**

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, April 12**

The club members gathered inside the tennis court and awaited orders from Tezuka.

"Now, we will be doing a special menu!" Tezuka announced. "Originally, only the regulars were going to do it… But the entire Seigaku tennis club will be doing it!"

"The regulars' practice, huh…" Akatsuki whispered to Sakuno. "Do you think we'll be up for this?"

"Um… I have no confidence…" Sakuno whispered back.

"Refrain from whispering," Tezuka said, looking at the two girls. "I'm not done explaining yet."

"Pl-please excuse me…" Akatsuki said, intimidated.

"Furthermore, next week and onward, practice on Saturday takes longer, even it is it an additional menu. After experiencing today's practice, you can individually choose which one you want or don't want to participate in. Don't pick one that you don't really want to do. A person with great physical condition does not overwork themselves. Someone who can explain the practice in detail… Inui, I'm counting on you."

Inui stepped up. "I will be throwing blue, red, or yellow balls. You have to return them to the cones of the same color."

"All right, everyone, get into position!" Tezuka commanded. "Special practice, start!"

The club members lined up and took turns doing the practice. When it was Akatsuki's turn, she had little difficulty in matching up the ball colors. After the practice was done, she walked into the clubroom.

 _Ahhh…_ Akatsuki thought. _As expected of Seigaku's tennis club. It's decent, that practice._

Right then, a male freshman with a unibrow walked into the locker room.

"Ahhhh!" he sighed in relief dramatically. "This practice is a pain! With a practice like this, Seigaku is definitely very strong! I wish it was more fun and less tough!"

Two more male freshmen joined him.

"That's not possible, it's already decided," the boy with the bowl cut said. "After all, the senpai are good because of this. Someday we can reach them if we practice with it."

"Horio-kun, you have a bad habit of saying that you know everything about the Seigaku tennis club," the other boy with short grey hair said.

"I've never experienced something like this, don't you know how hard this practice is?!" Horio turned to Akatsuki. "… Nevertheless, you're a girl. Did you come in here by mistake…?"

"O-oh," Akatsuki said, realizing that Horio's attention was focused on her. "I have a lot of confidence in my strength. But I don't think the practice was that hard. Um… Horio-kun, was it? We have the same class, don't we?"

"You're my classmate," Horio said. "At least you remember me. I am Horio Satoshi! Nice to meet you. And this guy is Kachirou. Kato Kachirou."

"Nice to meet you," Kachirou said.

"And this guy," Horio continued. "Is Katsuo. Mizuno Katsuo."

"Nice to meet you," Katsuo said.

"I am Akatsuki Tomoe," Akatsuki introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"But have you joined the club?" Horio asked. "What you said earlier, what kind of tough practice are you waiting for?"

"You talk a lot, Horio-kun," Kachirou remarked.

"Ugh… But when I say it's tough, it's tough!" Horio said defensively.

A third year regular then strolled into the clubroom to see the four freshmen. "What's this? You guys are here after practice?"

"Ah, senpai!" Akatsuki said. "The training has more to work on."

"Oh?" the senior seemed impressed by her bold statement. "It's good, it's good. You're so tough."

"I am pretty tough, but are we going to have more practices like that?" Akatsuki asked.

"You're so…" the third year said.

"Hey, you're having some weird opinions that can offend senpai!" Horio said in warning. "… Right, senpai?"

The senpai's eyes brightened. "It's good! You're the best! You're very interesting!"

Horio looked confused.

"Do you know about the regulars?" the senpai continued. "But then again, each one of us is has a point-nya."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akatsuki asked.

"Everyone as a group does insect practice!" the senpai answered.

"Insect practice…?" Akatsuki repeated. **(A/N: Many Japanese players were confused by the past few lines up to here, and I'm confused too.)**

"Well then, do you remember this senpai's name?" the senpai asked, referring to himself.

"You're that regular, Kikumaru Eiji-senpai," Horio replied.

"Bingo! I'm glad you remembered!" Kikumaru said cheerfully.

"Of course I'd remember!" Horio said. "But I can't get the faces and the names together."

Kikumaru turned to Akatsuki. "Akatsuki, what about you-nya?"

"Um, not yet…" Akatsuki answered.

"I see, then I will tell you everything about us, the Seigaku regulars," Kikumaru replied. "Will you listen?"

"Yes, of course!" Horio answered.

"Hoi hoi! Then, listen carefully," Kikumaru said. "First we have the buchou, Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's very influential among Seigaku. He has no blind spots and is an all-rounder. Not only are his tennis skills different, but his looks and speech don't fit a middle schooler like him. Next is the fukubuchou, Oishi. Oishi Shuichiro. He's part of the Golden Pair. Apart from being the fukubuchou, he's my doubles partner, and he's very reliable. Next, we have Fuji Syusuke. He has genius-like tennis senses, and his return techniques are the best! They are a wonder to see. He also has a preference for spicy food that is also a wonder to see. Now, the Seigaku tennis club's brains, Inui Sadaharu. He collects a large amount of data of his opponent's movements and analyzes it to make predictions. Inui's data tennis is tough. He also has this "deluxe drink" that you guys won't want to drink. And the last third year regular, Taka-san. Kawamura Takashi. He's usually a quiet guy, but when he gets a hold of a racket, he suddenly becomes a different person. That power and tension is very overwhelming for one person. Moving on, we have two second year regulars. First is Momo. Momoshiro Takeshi. His sure-kill move is the powerful Dunk Smash. It's very frightening. He's an easygoing guy, and you guys will probably be able to get along with him. And finally, that scary-looking guy, Kaidoh. Kaidoh Kaoru. He prides in his Snake Shot. With that play style, he is called Viper. And, with strong minds and not being allowed to give up, that is all of us in a glance. And now, I am Kikumaru. Kikumaru Eiji-nyon! Have you all seen my acrobatic play? I have high confidence in it. And that is all of Seigaku's tennis club's regulars! Well? Did you get all of that perfectly-nya?"

"Yes! I got all of it perfectly!" Akatsuki answered.

"Then, that's great," Kikumaru said. "Well, this week's club activities are over. See you next week!"

* * *

 **A/N: I do not think the developers were considering the day thing with the practice, because it's somewhat strange that Akatsuki doesn't know the Freshman Trio or all of the regulars even though about four days passed and she should've known them by now (considering with the regulars, she was running with them for the past few days).**

* * *

Akatsuki slowly made her way to the school front, exhausted. _Ahhh, today was intense. It was very tough, this school…_

"Tee hee!" a girl's voice laughed. "Akatsuki-san!"

Akatsuki went out of her thoughts to see a very familiar girl in front of her. "Ah, Osakada-san? Are you going home right now? If you aren't, what's wrong?"

Tomoka giggled again. "You, wait for a bit."

"Huh, me?! Why?"

"You were going to talk with me. I remember."

"I was going to talk with you?" Akatsuki had no clue what Tomoka was going on about, but then it hit her. "Ah, you mean information about Ryoma-kun?"

"That's right, that's right! Tell me anything, please!"

"Sure, but why Ryoma-kun? That guy has a bad attitude."

Tomoka's expression instantly became fierce. "Is that what you think? It was love at first sight! It was fate!"

"S-sorry. I was just kidding, I was just kidding. Well, I guess everyone has their own tastes…"

Akatsuki thought it would be wiser to back off with what she really thought of Ryoma. She didn't hate him, though she'd be lying if she said she had a liking for his attitude. She also wasn't sure whether to admit to Tomoka that she didn't know Ryoma that well due to a lack of communication between them or just don't say anything about it.

"Hang on, I was just caught up into him… something like that…" Tomoka said. "But you're the only one who's close to him, and you don't get it!"

"… Is that so?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes, it is so. So…"

"Wh-what?"

"Earlier when you said what you thought of him… You didn't mean what you said, right?"

"Yes… About the information…" Akatsuki decided to just admit it. "I don't know much…"

"I have notes on how close you are to each tennis club member. You don't want to see?"

"Notes on how close I am to each tennis club member? Wh-what is that?!"

"According to literature, you get to know the closeness of each tennis club member if you observe and put the pieces together. Do you want to know so you won't regret it?"

"O-okay… I guess that's how it will be…"

"Right, right?! You'll find it useful because I'll put all my effort to collecting information! I'll even update it in an instant! And you'll know it well! Right, right?!"

"In exchange, you want me to get information on Ryoma-kun as fast as I can?"

"That's right. This is a negotiation deal! Ah, the both of us will have to take note of this. This is very secret information, so don't talk about it in school. Always call each other at home through phone, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"All right, we know to call by phone. Make sure you're perfectly prepared to tell. See you!"

And with that, Tomoka walked out the front gate of the school.

 _… That Osakada-san is like a typhoon…_ Akatsuki thought. _But I can get useful information now…_

Tomoka then reappeared in front of Akatsuki. "Ah, that's right!"

"Wh-what?!" Akatsuki cried, surprised by her sudden reappearance.

"One more important thing. At home, don't tell anything to your parents, and keep the calling to during the day on days off. Now then, farewell!"

"Huh?! O-Osakada-san!" Akatsuki said.

Tomoka then ran off, either not hearing Akatsuki or ignoring her.

"Right…" Akatsuki mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: This conversation is supposed to unlock the mechanic where you can speak with Tomoka to see your "bond" with the major tennis club characters.  
**

* * *

 _Sigh, it's already time…_ _I'm going to get completely tired of that double punch with Osakada-san and her information…_

* * *

Akatsuki stepped through the front door. "I'm back…"

Nanjiroh came to greet her. "Yo, are you tired?"

"Ahh, I am really tired… The practice was tough! They don't go easy on girls, do they?"

"Ha ha ha, she's a misfortune! Anyhow, that Baa-san is always in high spirits."

"… Baa-san? Ah, Ryuzaki-sensei…? That's horrible! How can you say that?"

"Well, it's fine. We go way back. Speaking of going way back… Here, take this. It's a letter from Kyoshiro."

"Eh? From otou-san?"

"Yes. That speedy writing and scrawl are his. There, I made sure I delivered it."

"Yes, thank you so much."

Nanjiroh then walked off.

 _A letter, huh…_ Akatsuki thought. _I wonder what's written in it?_

Akatsuki settled in her room as she read the letter. "Let's see… "Tomoe, are you doing well? As a first year, you might not be used to the courts yet. But it's important that for a while, you go visit the courts. On the days you are off, you should take it easy sometime. Here, I have enclosed a tennis club pamphlet to introduce you to them. I had once cooperated and advised both clubs. Pick which one you want to go to. Both of them will be free of charge for you. Whichever one you want, you can only pick one. It will be of great use for you, and be prepared to practice there every day. After that, every month, middle school students have to pay through bank account. P.S. You can count on old lady Sumire. Even if she is strict."… What was that all about? But otou-san was worried about me. I have to thank him. Starting tomorrow, I should go to the club right away to introduce myself. In any case, I need to pick which club to go to. There's one nearby, the Kibougaoka Tennis Club. People from Seigaku also go there. And there's the other, Jiyuunomori Tennis School. Ah, but it's far away… An electric train isn't good enough. People from Seigaku don't go there. Hmm… Which one would be good?"

Akatsuki sat down and mulled over her two choices. "Of course, closer is better. For the time being, I'll do it first thing tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow and sign up."

* * *

 **Kodoka Nami is actually the female player from the first Sweat & Tears game. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't notice right away due to the art styling between both versions being a bit different and I didn't pay attention to the default name at first. Given that the original Sweat & Tears storyline is similar to this one, I guess this storyline was supposed to come into play assuming that Akatsuki Tomoe was thrown into the game, which might explain the switching in situation with Sasabe.  
**

 **I'm willing to bet that if Tomoka never met Akatsuki first before she saw Ryoma, she might hold some animosity towards her for knowing Ryoma. And I'm not sure if they're ignoring Sakuno's feelings for Ryoma or if she doesn't have feelings for him in this game (given she had zero reaction towards Ryoma failing to remember her). I'm only considering the latter to be a possibility because the storyline started at the time RIGHT AFTER Sakuno gave Ryoma the wrong directions, so there was no Ryoma playing against Sasabe when the story started (also explaining why Sasabe was demanding a match from Ryoma. It would be completely illogical if Sasabe asked for a match if he already played against Ryoma and got wrecked.). In short, she never saw his tennis skills. But that might contradict the fact that in the original storyline, she joined the tennis club because she was inspired by Ryoma. I think the only way to explain why it's the case here is because Kodoka is joining the tennis club. But in any case, the game later on didn't seem to show Sakuno having feelings towards Ryoma anyway. There might have been something I missed, but we'll see when I translate some more.**

 **And the reason why I decided to do two long days together is because it would be a bit awkward if I just ended it at the first day with them practicing for the next few days.**


End file.
